Diary Trouble
by Missy Missy Bounce
Summary: When Starfire finds Beast Boy's Diary, and Raven find's Robin's Diary, they don't know whether they should tell each other or not. Sorry, I really suck at summary's!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This is my first story, so I hope you like it! **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Teen Titans!  
**

Beast Boy stared into space. Only one thing was on his mind. Raven. It was love, he knew it was, but he also knew Raven didn't like him back. He scribbled his thoughts down in a green book

Meanwhile, Robin was thinking the same thing, but about Starfire. The way she flipped her gorgeous red hair; and her eyes, they were so pretty and green! If only she liked him back. He neatly wrote down his feelings for her in his blue diary.

"Friend Robin," A familiar voice called. "May I come in?"

"Uh, of course," Robin quickly hid the diary under his bed.

Starfire pushed the door open and floated in. "I was wondering if you would like to go to the mall of shopping with me?"

"No thanks," Robin shuddered. He hated shopping. "Oh, Starfire, before you leave could you tell Beast Boy to turn down his music?"

Starfire nodded, before flying off to Beast Boy's room.

"Friend Beast Boy," Starfire called. "May I come in?"

No reply.

"Friend Beast Boy," Starfire yelled, louder this time. "May I come in?"

The music stopped. "Yes," Beast Boy shouted.

Starfire entered saying, "Robin told me to tell you to..."

Suddenly, there was a loud noise. "Trouble," Robin said, bursting in.

"Sorry Star," Beast Boy said, following Robin out. Starfire collapsed onto the bed.

"I am tired of villains." She said to herself. Her head hit the pillow. "Ouch!" She squealed.

The pillow was rock hard. Starfire felt under the pillow and pulled out a green book with 'Diary' written in big bubble writing on the cover.

"Beast Boy's..." Starfire gasped. "Diary?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 of my story! I really hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Teen Titans.**

Starfire stood, staring at the diary. 'Should I read it?' She asked herself. 'Would Beast Boy dislike me if I read it?'

Suddenly, Beast Boy burst in. "Star!" he cried. "You missed the entire mission!"

Starfire gave a squeal and hid the diary behind her back. "Sorry, Friend Beast Boy," she said quickly. "But I must go, uh, to the mall to buy some, um… knickers!"

"Are you okay, Star?" Beast Boy asked worriedly.

"Yes!" Starfire ran out the door. "Goodbye!"

While this was happening, something similar had happened to Raven. Raven had Robin's Diary, and Starfire had Beast Boy's Diary. And since they were both girls and they both loved gossip, they read them.

Raven read:

_Dear Diary,_

_I am writing yet again about my crush on Starfire. The way her hair just seems to flow like a ruby river! The way her eyes shine like emeralds in the sunlight! I wish I had the courage to ask her out. But I don't because I'm scared that she doesn't like me back. Starfire's here, I've got to go._

Starfire read:

_Dude, Raven is hot for an half demon thingumabob. I wish she smiled more often. She looks really pretty when she smiles. I think I have a crush on her. I might even love her. But she doesn't like me back. She's always sarcastic and never laughs at my jokes. And I still like her, because inside, she's nice. And outside, she's pretty. Perfect combination, huh?_

Starfire gasped. Beast Boy loved Raven. Should she tell Raven? Should she return the diary? What was right on planet Earth?

Raven smirked. She knew it! But should she tell Starfire? Or should she keep quiet?

They wanted to do the right thing. But they couldn't because they didn't know what the right thing was.


	3. Chapter 3

**Third Chapter; YAY!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Teen Titans.**

Starfire stared at Raven's door. Should she knock? Was it wrong to tell Raven?

Raven stared at her door. Should she go and tell Starfire? Was it wrong to tell Starfire?

Starfire knocked. Tap Tap Tap! Raven stared at the door in surprise. Was it Starfire?

"Starfire?" Raven called.

"It is I," Starfire confirmed. "I have come to tell you about a book of secrets I have found in Beast Boy's room?"

"You found Beast Boys _Diary_?" Raven opened the door. Starfire was hit by a wave of darkness, making her shiver. "Yes,"

"Weird," Raven said. "I found Robin's."

"May we do 'The Swap'?" Starfire asked.

"Umm…" Raven was trapped. Should she tell Starfire? But Starfire had already prised Robin's Diary out of her hands and replaced it with Beast Boy's.

Raven opened the diary and read. Her eyes widened in shock. She had begun to like Beast Boy as more than friends recently. And Beast Boy liked her back!

As for Starfire, she had loved Robin since forever, so she was over the moon to discover that he liked her back. She flew down the corridor and banged on Robin's door.

Raven flew after her. "Starfire, stop!" She shrieked. "Don't tell him that you read the…"

But it was too late, Robin had already opened the door.


	4. Chapter 4

**Really hope you like it! (Oh, and yes, I thought the hiding places really obvious)**

**Disclaimer: For the 4****th**** time I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS!**

"No!" Raven cried. She was dead.

"Friend Robin, I have found out from your diary that you truly do…" Starfire was interrupted by Robin, who said, "Wait a minute, you read my diary?"

"Yes, Friend Robin and…" Starfire replied.

"But my diary was private!" Robin said. "And why did you take it?"

"I did not," Starfire said, crossing her arms. "Raven did."

"Uh oh," Raven backed away.

"I only took Beast Boy's," Starfire insisted.

"Dude, it's not a diary!" Beast boy scowled, coming out from his room. "It's a journal."

"Really?" Raven put in. "With the word Diary on it in big bold letters."

"It was the only one that matched my skin!" Beast Boy protested. "And my eyes and my hair and my…"

"Okay, okay," Cyborg said. "What's going on?"

"Cyborg?" Came a chorus of voices.

"You look pleased to see me," Cyborg huffed.

"Starfire read my diary!" Robin moaned.

"So did Raven!" Starfire said.

"Dude, you didn't read mine, did you?" Beast Boy asked.

"Yeah, we kind of did." Raven said sheepishly.

"No!"

"I'll sort things out!" Cyborg said, raising his hand for silence. "Now, what did Robin's say? Lemme guess, his undying love for you?"

"How did you know?" Starfire asked in surprise.

"But what did Beast Boy's say?" Cyborg asked.

Raven whispered something in Cyborgs ear and he burst out laughing.

"Yeah, thanks for helping." Beast Boy snapped.

"Were you just… sarcastic?" Robin gasped.

"Err, I think so."

Raven smiled fondly. "Maybe you have a chance in my world after all."


	5. Chapter 5

Epilouge:

Robin and Starfire had gotten together soon after the diary issue. Why wouldn't Raven?

BB knocked lightly on Raven's door. She opened it.

"Uh, Raven?" BB asked. "You know I like you, but do you like me back?"

Raven smiled and said, "Maybe." She leaned in and kissed him softly. At that moment, BB knew that Raven did like him back. And her love was true.


End file.
